List of national parks, monuments, and nature preserves in Uralica
Uralica has a great many nationally-protected areas that have been set aside, ranging in size from the massive Virgin Komi Forests National Park and Polar Bear National Park to the Krasnoufimsk Groves National Park in the city of the same name. In total, there are nearly one hundred nationally-protected areas. National Parks There are forty national parks in Uralica at present. Of these, only one crosses county lines. There are no national parks in any unitary authorities except Syktyvkar's. Also, Kudymkar Circle has no national parks as of 17 May 2010. *Virgin Komi Forests National Park - split between Central Uralica, Pechora, and Northeast Uralica *Vodlozero National Park - split between Northwest Uralica and Karelia Yugra *Malaya Sos'va National Park (between Yugorsk and Igrim) *Mount Narodnaya National Park *Little Urals National Park *Ob-Irtysh Confluence National Park - near Yugrakar. Yamalia *Yamal Peninsula National Park *Ob Delta National Park *North Urals National Park Nenetsia-North Uralica *Polar Bear National Park - the largest national park in Uralica sitting within a single county. *Franz Josef Land National Park - the entire group of islands known as Zemlja Frantsa-Iosifa is regarded as a national park, and is available to scientist and tourist access by air, and also sea in the summertime, with season-long boat trips departing in early June and returning in early September. *Pechora Delta National Park - not even a five-minute drive from Naryan-Mar! *Uralikskaya Arktika National Marine Park - The northern tip of Novaja Zemlja and a large portion of the Barents Sea make up this park. Touring is frequent. Like Franz Josef Land NP, is mainly accessible by air, with boat tours going in the summer. The Novaja Zemlja portion will be accessible by road by the spring of 2011. Syktyvkar *Huuhkaja National Park - the second-smallest national park in Uralica. Borders on Jarkko Salomäki's estate. Northwest Uralica *Kolguyev National Park - takes up most of Kolguyev Island, with the municipal limits of Bugrino being the exception. *Kenozero National Park - surrounds Kenozero, a large lake that is almost exactly halfway between the city of Kargopol, Northwest Uralica, and the town of Pudozh, Karelia. The northwestern border of this park is also the border between Northwest Uralica and Karelia. Sapmi *Imandra Lakes National Park - centres around Kurko Crossing, Sapmi, between Apatity, Polar Dawns, and Montsa. Karelia *Lake Lind National Park - near Segezha. A popular spot for summer activities and fishing. *Paakkolankoski National Park - near Baryshevo, Karelia. *Shuynavolok National Park - just outside of Petroskoi. *Kalevala National Park - west of Kalevala, Karelia, bordering Old Finland. Also near Kostamus. *Paanajärvi National Park - 110km northwest of Louhi. Mari El East Uralica Southeast Uralica *Nizhneisetsky National Park - borders on Greater Yekaterinburg and is also partly within Sysert city limits. *Rezh Gem Belt National Park - a non-contiguous national park consisting of sixty-seven protected gem mines and their surrounding areas. Central Uralica Pechora Northeast Uralica Udmurtiya North Udmurtiya South Permski Rayon Kirovski Rayon Chuvashia *Cheboksary Beach National Recreational Area - just to the west of Cheboksary. *Chŏvash Varmane National Park - hugs the southern border of Uralica with the historical region of Tatarstan. Ulator is the closest major centre. Mordoviya Kotlas West Uralica Woodlands *Kuloy Wood National Park National Nature Reserves and Preserves National Monuments Category:Uralica